


Trivial

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Wally West, speedster extraordinaire, a grand total of 3 seconds to realize the love of his life was injured. It took only a fraction for him to overreact. Just a quick oneshot from a Tumblr prompt. Wally-centric, Takes place during the 5 year time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial

It took Wally West, speedster extraordinaire, a grand total of 3 seconds to realize the love of his life was injured. It took only a fraction for him to overreact.  
As they walked out of the still-burning building, a result of their latest mission which only required the pair, Kid Flash was surprised to feel Artemis leaning into him. Surprised, but definitely not complaining, the smooth as chunky peanut butter teen took the chance to casually "yawn", stretch, and wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and provoking a groan from the smaller blonde. He frowned, eyebrows knitting in confusion. Girlfriend groaned when they were not making out? Does not compute. He had come to notice her habits over the months they had worked together and knew that Artemis never groaned, or leaned against anybody, unless she was relaxed. Considering the pair had just walked out of a mission, she couldn't have her guard down so soon. So the pieces clicked. That’s when Kid Flash was replaced by Concerned Boyfriend. Superpower: freaking out over trivial things.  
“Babe, you’re hurt!” he blurted, kneeling down in front of her. His eyes scanned her body. From the glare the stalled heroine was sending him, he didn’t dwell long on the curves of her upper body (read: chest) before his eyes stopped at her equally beautiful legs. Her left leg was bloody and her uniform was torn across the knee.  
“Look, relax. I just overstepped when firing an arrow and my knee got in the way of some pesky shadows. It’s just a scrape. It's fine. I can still walk-” She hissed as his finger grazed the wound.  
Standing up, Wally started typing furiously at the device on his wrist. A response came a few seconds later. “I contacted headquarters,” Wally said. “They’re telling me to get you back as fast as possible.” With a smirk to make the Joker proud, Kid Flash picked up his girlfriend bridal-style. Ignoring her protests, he started to run. “This is the only way we’ll get you to the cave in time, lest your injury get infected and you fall ill and die!” He stated melodramatically, the biggest grin plastered onto his face. He was right, the wound may have been small, but it could always become something bigger, something more serious. Much like their relationship, he mused. She may have been trivial to begin with, but now her eyes were the sparkle he saw in the stars at night, and her voice-  
"You're impossible." Was the reply she gave, punctuated with a light smack on the shoulder.  
"No, I'm your boyfriend. Impossible's not half as attractive and wonderful as me." He replied, kissing her softly on the cheek. Her huff of impatience was ignored as his mind drifted to where it was previously. Her voice, that perfect mixture of rough and smooth, and the special tone she reserved for him when they were alone that drove him crazy. Her courage as she fought against family, old friends, and even previous babysitters. How after all she'd been through, she still had her resolve. No matter how she had began, she was more than trivial to him now, and hopefully forever.

From that day on, Batman made sure to take any "Artemis is gravely injured!" messages from a certain speedster with a tub of salt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
